


Cop Car

by akespinosa



Series: Based on songs [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akespinosa/pseuds/akespinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, she really wanted to end up in jail. </p><p>Based on Keith Urban's Cop Car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

COP CAR

- _So, where are we going Mr. I know all the hot spots in town?_

Killian laughed

_-Just try to be patient, love_

Emma rolled her eyes; she was as good at being patient as she was good at math. Not good at all.

After driving for another 10 minutes they finally got to their destination

_\- The airport?_

_\- Well.. Technically is not the airport, see the fence over there? We’re just outside from where the planes land._

_\- Killian, this is great and the view is so beautiful_

Storybrooke’s airport was build on a big hill, so at night the view was priceless, you could see the whole town lit up

 _\- I agree with you_ said Killian looking at Emma. She blushed.

He got out of his truck and opened her door

 _\- What a gentleman_ she smiled

- _I´m always a gentleman, Nolan. After 3 months of being together you should know that._

She laughed. Today was their 3 months anniversary, after being friends their wholes lives; Killian had finally been brave enough to ask her out the first day of the summer before their senior year, after a _little_ push from his brother, her best friend, his best friend and even her mother. When Emma had said yes to go out on a date with him, he could have sworn Mary Margaret Nolan was even happier than him.

He reached for the basket where he had put Granny´s lasagna, a bottle of alcohol free wine that God knows where Will had found, a little chocolate cake and a container of hot chocolate with cinnamon. After he put it on the ground he reached for some blankets he had also brought. Then he put the tailgate down and sat there, patting the spot next to him waiting for her to join.

 _-Calm down, tiger, we have the whole night_ Killian raised his eyebrows _well, we have until 1 am, being tonight a special occasion my dad gave us an extra hour._

 _\- Good, I´ll make sure to thank him_ he smiled. Knowing him, he actually would thank his dad, because _it´s good form, Emma, we don’t want your dad thinking your boyfriend is some punk._ Like David Nolan would ever think so of her childhood best friends who had been their neighbor for the last 17 years and who also happened to be the town’s golden boy, an example for little kids.

They ate their dinner snuggled up against each other, when they finished the last bite of cake Killian reached for the hot chocolate, but before he could fill her cup, they heard a siren and saw blue lights lighting up the trees that were around the airport. Emma looked up at Killian who had his oh, shit face.

_\- Killian? It´s ok for us to be here, right?_

_\- Umm.. Yeah_ It came out more like a question. Emma rolled her eyes.

 _\- Great. Let me handle them_ Killian nodded

The cop car stopped next to them and got out of the car. Emma smiled, it was Graham, it was going to be easy to get off the hook, he was only a few years older than them and had been her friend since elementary school when his family moved from another town, but then her smile faltered when the other door opened and Arthur King got out. Arthur was an ass and everybody in town knew it. He thought he was going to be the next sheriff when Graham’s dad died a few years ago, but to his surprise, David Nolan had been the one to take his place. He had not been happy then, at all. And was still not happy.

 _\- Good night gu… Emma?_ Graham stopped half sentence

 _\- Hey, Graham_ she smiled.

 _-It´s official Humbert, Miss Nolan_ Arthur said looking down at her while she has kicking off her feet, and a bored look on her face. He shook his head.

_\- It´s ok, King, I’m sure they didn’t know they weren’t supposed to be here, I mean_

_\- I’m pretty sure they know they weren’t supposed to be here_ Arthur interrupted Graham eyeing Emma _What a shame that the Sheriff can’t keep his own daughter from breaking the law. He and his family should be an example for the community, after all_ Emma rolled her eyes. _Maybe we should talk in private about what we should do. I mean, I only want the best for these kids and they have to understand that they could have ended up hurt, or worse, dead._ Killian snorted. In that moment Emma´s shoe fell from her feet, and Killian got off the truck to pick it up.

 _\- What are you doing, Jones?_ Asked Arthur

\- _I’m just picking up Emma’s shoe, sir_

_\- You think I´m an idiot? Do you have a gun or something?_

_\- I.. What?_

Emma laughed and got off the truck too.

_\- Oh my God, don’t be such a drama queen, King_

_\- It´s_ official _King for you._

Emma laughed harder; this situation was so ridiculous. She was finding it so amusing that she had to grab Graham’s arm to avoid ending on the ground.

_\- That’s it, I tried to be nice, but you both just proved you could be dangerous for both official Humbert and myself._

Emma couldn’t stop herself. She was almost crying for laughing so hard, the man was ridiculous. Killian turned towards her to tell her to stop before Arthur got angrier but before he could open his mouth, he really looked at her and in that moment he was sure Emma had never looked more beautiful, the wind making her hair to float around her, her eyes closed and a her head was thrown back from laughing so hard. She looked carefree, like they weren’t about to end up in jail, and he thought that if they did, it would be worthy.

They ended off handcuffed on the backseat of the police car, Emma for not disrespecting the authority and Killian for trying to prevent that his girlfriend ended handcuffed like a criminal.

 _\- I´m sorry for ruining the night_ said Emma, who didn’t look sorry at all

 _\- It´s ok, love. You looked like you were having the time of your life before he handcuffed you, so it doesn’t matter. At least we’re still together._ She smiled.

_\- We should annoy him a little more_

_\- Emma, if you keep messing with Arthur, Graham won’t be able to help us, and we’re going to really end up at the station, and not just to visit your dad to say hi._

_\- Don’t worry; he’ll understand_ said Emma before turning away from him with a smile. _Hey!_ Officer _King_

She couldn’t be mocking Arthur more if she tried. Arthur walked towards her.

_\- Yes, Miss Nolan?_

_\- So, I was thinking, if you let us go, I could have a little nice chat with my dad, you know, the sheriff and convince him to let you be sheriff for.. Maybe a day?_ Oh God, she really wanted to end up in jail, Killian thought. _I mean that’s better than not being sheriff at all, right?_ Killian couldn’t stop himself and laughed at that. Even Graham laughed at that. Emma turned to look at him and her smile only grew. Arthur only got angrier and slammed the door.

 _\- Hey, officer, be careful, you could have ended up hurting me!_ Yelled Emma. _And like you said before, you don’t want us to be hurt._ It looked like she could end up being more mocking if she tried.

 _\- I should have checked the place before coming. Sorry._ Said Killian

 _\- Are you kidding? This is one of the best dates we’ve ever had._ Killian only looked at her. H _ow long do you think we could run before Arthut caught us? I mean I know Graham wouldn’t chase us, just look at him; he looks so done with Arthur._

 _\- Oh my God, Emma, could you imagine the papers tomorrow if we did_ Said a scandalized Killian

 _\- Oh my God, Killian, you´re right!_ Killian exhaled, it looked like his girlfriend had come to her senses. _We’d become legends! Can you imagine Ruby and Victor’s faces? We’d be more bad assess that them, and that’s saying something._

Killian looked at her with the most horrified face she had seen in him. She opened her mouth, but before she could say something Graham opened the door.

_\- You’re free to go, guys, I convinced Arthur to not taking you to the station. We couldn’t find the no trespassing sign anywhere, so how could you know you couldn’t be here, right?_

_-_ _Right_ said a relieved Killian _thank you so much, mate._

Graham only smiled. After taking off their handcuffs, Graham helped them to pick up the empty containers where their food had been. Arthur nowhere in sight.

_\- Ok, guys, off you go. Try to stay out of trouble_

_\- Of course_ said Killian

 _\- Can’t promise anything_ smiled Emma.

Killian walked Emma to her door and looked down at his watch 12:50. On time. He smiled.

_\- Are you ok, love? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet after saying goodbye to Graham._

Emma sighed and looked down at her shoes. _You’re probably thinking about how crazy I am and how opposite we really are_ She looked up and he could see tears in her eyes _that you’re just wasting time and that next time we could really end in jail and your dream college could reject you and… that I’m not worthy and.._

_\- Emma, Emma, baby, slow down. I’m not thinking those things. At all_

_\- You’re not?_

_\- Of course not_ Killian smiled _I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight. Do you want to know what I was really thinking?_ Emma nodded _I was thinking about how gone I am for you. About how much I love you_ Emma’s eyes widened _I love you, Emma Nolan._ She smiled.

 _\- Good. Because I love you too._ And with that, she kissed him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song and I thought it would be fun to write CS in that situation.  
> Don't own OUAT, its characters or the song.


End file.
